


A Horrible Truth

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: It was all his fault.





	A Horrible Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


 

It was all his fault. _His fault_.

Severus had spent so long blaming Lily for all that had gone wrong between them, so long allowing his wounded pride to tarnish every memory of her with betrayal and disloyalty on her part, that he had forgotten who she really was.

She was _Lily._ She was strong and brave and clever and so incredibly stubborn and those qualities didn’t make up a person who would so easily give up on their friends. He should have realised earlier that she had given everything she had into their friendship, every last ounce of patience and determination, love and pride that she possessed. He suspected that they had even lasted as long as they did because she was too proud to admit that _they_ had been right in saying that it could never have worked out for them, a Gryffindor and Slytherin.

They hadn’t failed because of her. No. It had been him all along. Him and his blindness. He should have known it could never have been her fault. No, she was too perfect, too loyal… too _Gryffindor_ to have failed him.

And while he was running around with his Death Eater pals and her with the Order and they were trying to kill as many members of the other’s side, he realised how wrong he had been. So how _dare_ he stand there and lift a wand against anyone Lily Evans had chosen to be friends with, to love, to fight alongside, and to die with. They had done only what he could not. He hated and envied them for it. 

He had believed for so long that he was in the position that he was in, fighting for Voldemort and pureblood supremacy (like that was a cause he believed in enough to die for) because she had abandoned him and given him no choice. Because there was nothing else pulling him away from the darkness now that she had let go. But he hadn’t realised that if she hadn’t, she would have been consumed by it too, and that would have destroyed her. By letting him go, she was trying to save them both.

And now he stood there while horror rooted him to the floor, threatening to smother him, and fear froze his heart with its icy grip, chilling his insides, knowing that He was going after her, to killher, because of him.

It was all his fault. _His fault_.

 


End file.
